emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4312 (17th March 2006)
Plot Dawn is apprehensive about her interview with the counter fraud officers. Knowing someone local must have shopped her, she's finding it hard to contain her anger. Arriving at the job centre with Bob for moral support, Dawn is stunned to be greeted by Counter Fraud Investigator, Philipa Reed. Dawn is uneasy as a cool Philipa details that Dawn's been investigated after an anonymous tip off. Edgy, Dawn admits that she's done a bit of work on the side but didn't think it was enough to warrant declaring it. Regretful, Philipa outlines her café, childminding and laundry jobs. Dawn tries to play them down but is stopped in her tracks when Philipa produces a videotape as evidence. Dawn can't believe that Philipa, under the pretence of being friendly, secretly videoed her. Philipa then produces a copy of Dawn's bank statement and highlights a standing order from Jo, suspecting it's undeclared rent. Meanwhile, back at the village, another Counter Fraud Investigator interviews Viv and Ashley as Dawn's employers. When Philipa returns, Dawn admits her fraud but justifies that she's just a single mum trying to better herself. Despite Dawn's protests, Philipa has to do her job, and reveals Ashley and Viv's statements corroborate her case. Dawn is alarmed to hear that she'll likely go to court, and that she could end up with a custodial sentence. Returning to the village, Dawn turns her attentions to who shopped her. Dawn, recalling Kelly's snipes, accuses her. Though Kelly plays innocent, Dawn sees she knows something and turns on her. As Dawn's held back by Bob, Kelly denies everything. Later when alone with Kelly, Scott thanks her for not blabbing. Pointing out that, unlike some people, she's not a snitch. When Scott claims he had no idea things would ever get this serious, Kelly doubts even he could be that stupid. In the hospital an excited Katie tells Andy that the police have managed to track down her mum and they'll be staying at her aunt's together once she's discharged. Andy does his best to cover his disappointment at Caroline's imminent arrival. Back at home, Daz is chuffed to hear Andy's news figuring that Katie will soon be out of their lives for good. Later in the pub, Jack is surprised to see Andy, togged up for a night on the town. Optimistic Diane bets that this is Andy's way of dealing with the situation Jack is encouraged to see Andy taking an interest in something other than Katie. After a tough interview with the Hotten Courier, Noreen quits the political campaign, leaving Val to pick up where she left off. Cast Regular cast *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin *Roger Mawle - Sean Jones *Philipa Reed - Rosina Carbone *John McNally - Steven Farebrother Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café and flat *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and exterior *Department of Health and Social Security - Consulting area and interview room *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor Notes *A man telling Philipa that someone is on the phone for her is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,830,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes